


The Devil's Mark

by MadamePhuPhu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamePhuPhu/pseuds/MadamePhuPhu
Summary: You are a weak witch who resides in the Underworld. After helping a mysterious man, he is intent on returning the favor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before, during and after the events of Devil May Cry 5. I decided to incorporate witches into the story because I feel there is a place for them in the DMC universe! Will add tags as they come.

You sighed and looked heavenward at your mother's berating. _"You should really give your father a call every now and again. He misses you, Lambkins…"_

 

You closed the book you were reading and pushed your thin black frames up your nose. "I know mom, but you know how dad is. Hes so…"

 

 _"I know. But he loves you and it wouldn't kill you to give him a ring."_ You grimaced in response, not wanting to object any further. Your wise and learned mother would always have a better argument than you.

 

You looked outside from your large study window and saw a strange sight. Blue and black storm clouds that swirled menacingly in the perpetual twilight sky. You hummed curiously.

 

 _"Are you listening, Beatrice?"_ You jumped at the tone of your mother's voice on the other end of the phone. "Sorry…"

 

 _"I was saying that we support you in all your endeavors. But we do wish you to come back home."_ This again. "I like living on my own. There are many resources here that I can't get in the mortal world." You explained.

 

You knew she was worried. You were only half a witch after all and not very powerful despite your lineage. Demons regularly passed through the place in which you lived, which surely worried her even more. The Underworld was an unforgiving place, but with enough wards and a demonic familiar to protect you while foraging any person could make it their home.

 

 _“I understand you need your independence. You’re a woman, I know. You need your space. But maybe you could-- vis--”_ Something slammed into your roof. You jumped, nearly dropping your phone. Your wards protected your home within a 100 yard radius.

 

You looked up, and as your ceiling cracked making your entire house rumble. You screamed as a man fell through the ceiling. A human man. Dust and wood shards billowed around him. He was horribly beaten, his face bloodied and his body was twisted with multiple bone fractures. “Mom, I gotta go!”

 

_“Ciao, darling!”_


	2. A Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might not have guessed it but your mother is a famous witch... I tried to not be so obvious about it.

You lifted the poor man as best you could and with the help of your familiar, Nyx, you were able to hoist him up unto your dining room table. He was still semi conscious, muttering something-- a name-- over and over again. You couldn't make out what it was-- it didn’t matter-- resetting his broken bones was more important. 

 

You were no stranger to blood and had read many books on human anatomy. So you more or less knew what you were doing. In theory. 

 

You rolled up your sleeves.

 

A scream ripped from your patient’s throat as you set the first-- which was a shin bone. You winced, mostly at his pain. He growled, clenching his fists. “I’m sorry…!” you tore some fabric from the bottom of your skirts. Quickly wrapping the limb tightly. “I’m not strong enough to heal you. And I'm not a doctor.”

 

You moved onto his forearm and as you gripped it he gently touched you. You looked at him, his blue eyes full of pain and also gratitude?

 

“Thank… you…” he rasped, before passing out.

 

After a few hours of amateur stitches and tourniquets you had managed to stop the patient's bleeding. That's all you were sure of.

 

He still had a pulse with shallow breathing. So you hadn't killed him. That was good. You fell into a dining chair and admired your work. He actually looked like a person again, not some mangled mess of flesh and bone.

 

Nyx licked your hand that fell to your side, looking up at you expectantly. You pet her, giving her a tired smile. 

 

Your dress was practically gone; only the bodice and hip line remained. Looking again at the man on your table and the mess surrounding him you decided to clean yourself and get new clothes.

 

Cleaning could come after.

 

As you washed yourself of the blood and dirt, you could feel the blisters in the palms of your hands from resetting so many bones. You wondered if you should invest in some tools to better aid you for the next time it happened. Then you kicked yourself for even thinking it would happen again.

 

Obviously you had underestimated just what could break through your wards and what couldn't. Perhaps on the next full moon you could place some better ones. 

 

Leaving the shower, you went to your room to get dressed. The wainscoted room was dark and smelled of cedarwood. The floors were cool beneath your wet feet. You vigorously dried your hair with a towel and opened your armoire. 

 

You had no dresses or skirts. It was time to do laundry…

 

You picked a pair of black pants that were like a second skin and a tight black turtleneck. You ran a brush through your damp hair, with little care, looking at yourself in the mirror. In these clothes you really looked like your mother.

 

You laughed a little and tucked your hair behind your ear. You would normally wear it up but when it was wet it really did you no good.

 

Pulling your locket from beneath your shirt and displaying it across your chest you replaced your boots and exited the room. 

 

The man was still resting on your table and you wondered if you should move him to your bed. He hadn't moved a muscle and you decided against moving him. 

 

You were nearly done cleaning your floor and with an exasperated sigh you wiped your sweaty brow. The cool night air drifted through the hole in your ceiling as you wondered how you would fix it. 

 

Maybe a large piece of glass? Then you could have a skylight. Perfect for full moon rituals. 

 

Then you heard movement behind you. You glanced over at your table and noticed that no one lay there. You spun around frantically and before you could turn to defend yourself, your hands were bound behind you-- a cold steel blade pressed against your trachea. Your blood ran cold as you froze. 

 

“You really shouldn’t be up.” You warned gently, hoping to talk down the assailant.

 

“Quiet.” he growled, voice harsh. You obeyed. Nyx bounded up from her place, growling at your attacker. She leaned back on her hind legs ready to lunge-- until you shouted. “ _ Heel! _ ”

 

Nyx stopped, still standing, teeth bared. The man seemed unperturbed if not slightly annoyed.  He spoke after a long pause, coughing a little. “You will take me to the Mortal World.”

 

“I-- I can’t.” 

 

He pressed the sword further into your neck, drawing blood as Nyx barked warningly. “Don’t test me, little fool.”

 

You screwed your eyes shut. It only then dawned on you that the "man" you had saved may not have been a man at all. “Truly!” 

 

He kept the blade at your neck, but loosened his grip, cautious. “You’re a witch, are you not?”

 

“Only the better parts of me.”

 

He ‘tsked’ in disappointment and pushed you forward. You stumbled and turned to him. He was mostly healed, but still hurt from what you could tell. “Useless.”

 

You frowned and rubbed your neck, smearing the blood there. This was the last time you helped someone. “You’re free to leave, but you won’t get far with those wounds.” 

 

He knew you were right. He was in no shape to try and get back to the Human World right now. He had no allies and no other choice but to stay beneath your roof until he fully recovered. “Forgive me for my rashness.” he apologized, hoping it was enough for you to allow him to stay. 

 

“You're lucky I stopped my familiar from tearing you to shreds..." You mused. Then it clicked. 

 

His general aloof nature toward your loving beast, his speed, the fact he was even able to move at all after your slapdash attempt at reconstructing him… it meant that he was a demon. 

 

Well not wholly, given his appearance and aura, but still a demon nonetheless.

 

He took a moment to look at you. Your black hair fell down your back in long ringlets. You smelled fresh. You had likely just showered. He also took note of the discarded clothes which he had realized were his makeshift bandages. You were pretty in an unconventional way, with full lips and a long nose with lidded green eyes. 

 

"What are you called?"

 

"No way. What are  _ you _ called?"

 

It was a fair trade. He did cut your throat after all, in your own house. 

 

"Vergil." 

 

"Beatrice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I edited this because the more I read it the more I found little things I wanted to change. (I don't have a beta reader either so...)


	3. A Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil proves his worth as a houseguest.

The following morning, you brewed some tea. It was a simple black tea, with a pinch of dried mint. Vergil appreciated the simplicity. You eyed him and his disheveled state as he sipped. Your repugnance clear to him even from your seat across the table that was still covered in debris from the previous day. 

 

He was filthy. Several layers grime covered the man. And he stank. You weren't sure what was worse-- the sight of him or his smell. He seemed like a polished man if the way he sipped his tea was any indication. 

 

"For my own sanity, I really need you to bathe."

 

He blinked at you. A blunt woman, he had surmised. He almost smiled. Who did you think you were? "And what clothes do you expect me to wear?"

 

"I'll clean yours." 

 

He would not normally be in such disarray. He prided himself on his grooming and cleanliness. But you were right. "So be it." 

 

After placing his empty tea cup on the table, he removed his jacket, and handed it to you. Disgust marred your features as you took the garment. He stalked to the bathroom, sparing you from seeing his nude body. 

 

As he shed his remaining clothes,folding them and placing them in a neat pile, he looked at himself in the gilded golden mirror that hung above your sink. He barely recognized himself.

 

He was so battle worn. He nearly felt sorry for himself.

 

The bathroom was a welcome respite. It was cool and dark. You had good taste. 

 

He turned to prepare his shower. Discolored hands turned the golden knobs and water poured from the spout above. 

 

You grumbled going outside to shake the heavy jacket. It felt expensive. It certainly was a gorgeous piece. 

 

Subtle but ornate stitching went up and down the front and back in gold. It was a rich black color beneath the mess, like a velvety night sky void of stars. Too bad it was so dirty. You didn't think you'd be able to restore it to its original glory. 

 

After smacking the garment up against the house to knock loose any dirt, you went back inside to let it soak in your sink. 

 

Vergil sat on your couch in a towel. Ever the gentleman, he didn't want to go in your room. He could sense a faint power resonating from it and guessed that your altar was in there. Knowing a little about witchcraft and its lore, he didn't want to impose on that space. He'd leave you that bit of privacy. 

 

He had another towel wrapped into a knot on the top of his head. He was an efficient person. 

 

You walked past him to retrieve the rest of his clothing from the bathroom. 

 

He had well defined muscles and milky skin. Not a scar or bruise or blemish. Surprising, given the extent of his previous injuries. Sharp blue eyes were glued to the book that he had helped himself to from your library. He looked like a Roman statue, with a square jaw and a concerned, serious brow. His lips were almost pouty and a soft pink. Around his neck was a gold amulet that glowed a faint red. 

 

You smacked your head on the frame of the bathroom, which quickly brought you back to reality. You rubbed your temple and swallowed the loud curse that threatened to escape your mouth. You really hoped he hadn't seen that.

 

He was a standoffish jerk, but he was beautiful. 

 

All of his clothes were nice. Too nice to just scrub in the sink like you were planning. You sighed, grumpily. 

 

_ I'm not a damn housewife.  _

 

You took the rest of the clothes and let them soak in the sink with the coat. It was a good start.

 

The water had already turned brown with filth, so you drained the sink and filled it again. 

 

"What's up in the Human World?" You asked aloud from the kitchen. You craned your neck to look at him when he didn't answer.

 

Without looking up from his reading, he droned, "None of your business." 

 

You scoffed and went back to your work. "Well fuck you too, Mr--"

 

You blanched as a demon materialized right behind you. 

 

In seconds Vergil was next to you, book still in hand and the demon was sliced in half. As it screeched and melted, two more took its place before you. "Looks like your protection magic is no good." 

 

"My magic is good!" You said defensively, wincing as he cut down the others. He flicked the blood off the sword with a quick turn of his wrist and onto your walls. "Hey…!" You protested. He looked at you stoic expression ever present and set the book gingerly on the counter. 

 

He grabbed your waist and hoisted you over his shoulder with little effort. "Don't lift me! You had three broken ribs!" 

 

Ignoring you, he threw you unceremoniously to the couch in the sitting room, where you landed on your butt, hard. You gritted your teeth and rubbed your lower back. "You're in the way." He all but pounced on the subsequent demons that appeared in the house. You sat, wincing at every blow that was delivered. He was careful about not destroying more of your house. 

 

He was a guest. Couldn't have his hostess die horribly in her own house. 

 

The sitting room where you sat rumbled and creaked. You shut your eyes, preparing for the worst. 

 

You both watched as a sizable chunk including the front door and crystal chandelier was lifted by a giant hand. 

 

You gasped, as the demonic face appeared and looked directly at you. 

 

Vergil readied  _ Yamato.  _ He could feel his wounds reopening, his limbs ached and his head pounded. If he didn’t do this fast enough he would surely be defeated. 

 

It took him longer to dispatch the demon, but it fell still to his blade. He stood in the place where it stood, his freshly clean body splattered with blood and demon guts. 

 

You stared agape at the second, larger hole-- well less a hole and more a section that was missing from your house.

 

Vergil stood adjacent, panting, both towels still intact. He was an amazing fighter. Poised and elegant, never losing composure. It was very admirable. You smiled in an exasperated way and he almost smiled back until pain overtook him. He gritted his teeth and doubled over. You went to stand and help him, he was hurt again, surely. He pointed his sword at you. "Stay back!" He warned, arm trembling. 

 

"I told you that you shouldn't ha--"

 

The katana clanked to the ground and with it went the towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Your head swam as you beheld the phallic glory before you. Unnoticed by the man, he fell to the ground arms and legs outstretched. 

 

You inhaled slowly and let out the loudest, most frustrated scream your throat could bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He attacc. He protecc. But most importantly... he a snacc...😔


	4. A Cambion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do some research and discover the true nature of things.

While Vergil convalesced in your bed, you decided to do some research. 

 

Cambions.

 

You had heard stories of them. They were almost always killed off by higher demons. Sometimes they were victims of their environment if they ended up in the human world. But there was one story that kept popping up in the texts.

 

A demon called Sparda and his human wife, Eva. Together they had a set of twins. Dante and Vergil.

 

You read the story over and over again. Vergil, Vergil, Vergil. 

 

Not the same Vergil that had crashed through your ceiling? It was impossible. He was dead-- killed when he was just a child. 

 

You turned the page. There pictured in your book was the same amulet that your house guest wore around his neck.

 

"You've gotta be kidding me." You muttered in disbelief. You generally tried to keep a low profile; you really didn't want that kind of attention. It explained the sudden influx of demons despite the many measures you took to protect yourself and your home.

 

You were going to confront him about this. He would wake soon. And you were going to  _ make _ him explain.

 

Vergil rose to you leaning against the door to your bedroom looking very angry.

 

"Vergil-- Son of Sparda."

 

He frowned, and stood from the bed before you, still nude. He had a menacing and dangerous aura about him. "What did you say?" He asked lowly, closing the space between you. You looked up at him, crossing your arms slowly, trying to ignore his lack of modesty. "I'm not scared of you, half breed." You hissed, your locket glowing red hot along with your other items of jewelry. "You should be, half breed." He retorted, pupils blown wide making his eyes look very dark. "Back off." You warned, Nyx growling in the distance, growing larger in size. "You're a stupid, little fool if you think that mutt can best me." 

 

"You'll want to die with the wounds she will give you."

 

He wavered ever so slightly. He couldn't bear to suffer another defeat. He wasn't sure how much more his body could take. He also knew that he wouldn't be welcome in your home which was not in his favor at the moment. But he couldn't back down. Not after talking himself up.

 

You knew he was full of shit.

 

Beneath his gaze you felt vulnerable. And even though he was the one naked, you felt as if he could see all of you. Your faults and triumphs. You squirmed. It was an odd exhilarating feeling. One that made you dizzy with butterflies in your belly. 

 

"For god's sake put your clothes on." You said, excusing yourself from the room on that note. 

 

Vergil watched you leave, hips swaying as you flipped your long hair behind your back. Subconsciously he bit his lip. He could feel the confusion and anger radiating off you even as you left the room. With the tiniest smile he got dressed.

 

It had been a few weeks since that day. You kept Vergil around only because he killed the demons that appeared in your home and around it with minimal damage. And while you loved Nyx, Vergil could kill more demons in less time. He also went foraging with you so that you could gather full moon spell ingredients. You had a house to fix after all.

 

Vergil enjoyed your library. One day he asked where you got your books from as many were very rare and contained information that few in the Demon World even knew. In truth many of the books were from your mother, you told him. 

 

He also complimented your taste in poetry. You had a love of the romantic era. Short stories and art. It was a topic the two of you talked about often. 

 

His company was nice, once you got used to his curtness and stoic nature. He wasn't always serious though. When killing demons, self confidence rolled off him in sheets. And every now and again he would smile at you, mostly when you used magick. Small things like lighting the fireplace using pyrokinesis or applying your lipstick with no hands. 

 

His presence made you stronger, or so you thought. You felt less drained after using magick when he was near. You could also do things that before you couldn't-- levitation for example. You could only imagine what his power was like when he was at one hundred percent.

 

You suggested sparring with him, but he only shot you down. Something about how you could never keep up. 

 

He had never asked but you hoped by telling him things about you he might open up. You told him about your mother, the witch and your father, the journalist. 

 

He almost felt enjoyment out of hearing your story. You told it well. You could have been telling a story about how mayonnaise was made and he'd listen. That's how captivating he found you.

 

Well it wasnt the word he would use-- captivating. It sounded like he was interested in you. And he wasn't. 

 

Really you were just using one another. That was the truth.

 

Sometimes he made the tea and sometimes you did. You let him lay in your bed and he killed demons for you. Fair trade.

 

During his downtime which was most of his time, he did research. He read the darkest books in your large study, pouring over them whenever he wasn't eating, sleeping or protecting you or the house almost obsessively. 

 

If you couldn't get him to the Human World-- he would do it himself. 

 

And after a while, his efforts paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that people are reading this and actually enjoying it! I really appreciate all the feedback. It's the most popular thing I've done on the internet! Thank you so much everyone...
> 
> Also if these next chapters seem a little rushed I'm sorry! I'm trying to get information in but also get to the whole reason why anyone is here haha.


	5. A Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil leaves to do his important business, leaving you to deal with a broken house and depression.

He pulled his coat on, amazed at how clean you were able to make it. "Thank you, Beatrice." You watched him. You knew what he was going to do. He had so carelessly left out the books he was reading, so you put two and two together. It scared you that he would go to such lengths. It made you question your belief in what kind of man he was. But he was determined, with murder in his eyes.

 

And even you couldn't stop him. 

 

He unclasped his ever present amulet and placed it in your hands gently. "Please watch over it. I don't want to bring it with me."

 

You took it hesitantly. Biting your lip, you looked up at the cambion, concern clear on your face. "I really have to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea for you to do this."

 

Vergil smiled inwardly, "It's already done." Why did you think your words would work? Truly a little fool. Looking very solemn you clasped the amulet around your neck. You really didn't like the feeling in the pit of your stomach, but you couldn't tell him. His mind was made up. 

 

He had summoned the Qliphoth. 

 

You watched him leave. You had no idea how the portal worked and you didn't want to. The one thing you and many other witches and demons alike knew was that it required  _ a lot _ of blood and  _ a lot _ of power. There were certain things that people didn't need knowledge in. 

 

The first thing you noticed was the lack of demons. All rushing up to the Human World in curiosity. Some wanted a piece of the action. Some just wanted a good fight.

 

As if they stood a chance.

 

So many people. So many lives. Women, children, the elderly, all just pawns in a big game of chess. And you were partly to blame-- it was true that if you hadn't helped Vergil he would have never lived to raise such an abominable thing. So you had a hand in it as much as he had. But there were other things to worry about

 

Like your house that had to be put back to rights and the fact that you had to get used to being alone again.  

 

It was harder than you wanted it to be. Harder than you cared to admit. And Vergil was slipping away. You could feel it. Slowly… very slowly.

 

But you did it nonetheless… after three months without him. And you could sense that there was something big and bad on the land above. Was it him?

 

You asked your mother about it… she was your only real company these days. After scolding you about your lack of contact with your dad yet again, she told you about what was happening.

 

_ "I only care that it's impeding my important work." _

 

She drawled and you had to roll your eyes at her lack of compassion for the human race.

 

_ "But it's a big rather nasty demon. Too bothersome for me to deal with. He could possibly even become the new King down there if he wasn't so concerned about being God.” _

 

A God? It  _ was _ him.  __

 

_ “A few idiots even tried to take him on. Ha! Any good demon hunter could smell that lost cause a mile away! Oh, but they've got spirit." _

 

You were silent, listening in horror. As she continued you became slowly aware that it was Vergil. 

 

All of it was Vergil.

 

_ "You wouldn't have anything to do with this… would you, Lambkins?" _

 

You gripped your phone. "Mom, is there a spell for house repairs?" You said quickly trying to change the subject.  _ "A-ha… so it was you, then." _

 

She sighed.  _ "I have always told you to be careful of who you allow in your study." _

 

You slumped into the chaise in your room, defeated and ashamed of yourself. "What do I do? It's my fault."

 

_ "Well it isn't your fault. What people do with knowledge is up to them. It is not wrong of us to share what we know to others." _

 

True, but you were still responsible.

 

Your mother gave you the spell for house repair. Simple and didn't require much preparation or work. You would be sure to keep it handy for the future.

 

The time went by slowly. You really hoped that just this once your mother was wrong. If the demon above really was Vergil, turned power hungry monster, he would come to claim his throne, right?

 

What did it mean for you?

 

Well, you had an idea. It was not good. Witches were very useful to demons. For their blood mostly. And if a demon wasn’t interested in forming a bond with a witch they could just take the blood. For some it was a sport, for others it was to get stronger. It was the main reason you kept yourself hidden. 

 

You hardly went outside. It didn't go unnoticed by your demon-hound familiar either. Try as she might to get you up and active again, you spent all your time in your study, leaving your magick in your reserves. You didn't want to practice. You just sat at the large window in your study. Preparing for your own demise.

 

Every now and again Vergil's amulet would vibrate or glow. Probably connected to what was happening above. You didn't care to think about it. But you always wore it, too afraid of losing it.

 

The time finally came for you to fix your house. It was a powerful spell and you were able to cast it. But you didn’t care or particularly enjoy it. You couldn’t even enjoy the sight of it repairing itself. 

 

Well, it was done now.

 

You ate for fuel, not for pleasure. You bathed, begrudgingly when you started to smell. You didn't even bother foraging. What was the use? 

 

Is this what depression was?

 

In truth, you had no reason to be so bleak. You knew that. But it didn't stop you from beating yourself up about it. 

 

Demons always lost the real battle at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta. Mom is Bayonetta. If you guys hadn't guessed it already. If you haven't played, I highly recommend. 
> 
> We are arriving at the apex of our story, everyone!


	6. A Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's what we've all been waiting for.

 

Vergil pushed open the door to your home. He noted that the place was fixed, almost as if nothing had ever happened there. "What the hell? Who builds a house here?" Dante asked aloud. He also noticed the immensely better wards you had put on the home. Thanks to his help no doubt. 

 

It was as he remembered it. Dark floral wallpaper accented by gold-framed pictures of your family. The smell of burning wax and clove wafted from the open door. The home was dark aside from the circle of candles that floated in the middle of your sitting room. 

 

You entered shortly after and gasped, dropping your spell supplies as the candles blew out and fell to the floor, leaving only smoldering wicks. "...Vergil." you breathed, leaning against the kitchen door frame for support. 

 

Vergil invited himself in with Dante in tow. He waved, "Nice place." 

 

"Uh… are you both going to stay here?"

 

Vergil walked over and picked up your supplies, handing them back to you. Your face heated when you made eye contact and he smiled. It was as if all he had done was erased by that smile. 

 

There was a moment between you that didn't go unnoticed by Dante. "If that's alright. If not we can kick him out."

 

Dante made a face, ready to object until you spoke. "Its fine. I have space. I just wasn't expecting…" you trailed off, still wide eyed at your friend's twin. 

 

He was just as pretty. A little more rugged and definitely more… flippant. They were exact opposites. As you marvelled, you then remember the insane loss of life up above. You weren't sure how you felt about it, or the fact that he was able to summon such a thing. 

 

It was something even Mundus was wary to do.

 

The younger twin was very interested in you. How Vergil treated you. How you met Vergil. How long would the portal take because he had a business to run. Endless questions and constant flirting.

 

It was kind of… fun to have him around?

 

And it didn't bother Vergil at all. He and his brother were not the type to get jealous. Though Dante took up most of your time and attention, it wasn't him you wanted to talk to.

 

You were happy to finally have a moment alone with Vergil when it came. You unclasped the amulet and placed it in his hands. “Did it give you any trouble?” 

 

You shook your head and smiled a little. “I enjoyed its company.”

 

“You did well, guarding my most precious possession.”

 

You shrugged. “It was the least I could do. I owed you after keeping me safe…" your hands touched slightly, a ghost of a touch. 

 

"Was it worth it?" You asked finally, connecting your eyes with his. He tried to hide it but you could see the uncertainty. And in you he saw remorse. 

 

"No..."

 

He clasped the amulet back around his neck. Its rightful place. "...I wasn't as strong as I thought and it was all for nothing."

 

He paused, smiling a little. "And now I'm stuck with him." 

 

You nodded in understanding. "If you needed blood, I would have given it to you." You half joked. It was a declaration of your loyalty to him, hidden by humor. He heeded it.

 

“You must have had a lot of time to study, in my absence.” he stated, changing the subject.

 

You sat down on your bed and pulled your hair down. “Yes,” you began, pulling the pins out of your hair. “There are many things to learn… many books to read… when I have the time.” you smirked at him, discarding the pins to the bedside dresser, each with a soft metallic clink. “Tell me…” he started, walking over to your window and staring out at the expanse of purple and red sky. “How do witches get their power?”

 

You scoffed. “Well, you know. You've read almost every book in my library." 

 

He chuckled a little. "Humor me."

 

You exhaled, rubbing your scalp with the tips of your fingers. "Typically by sharing a bond with a demon through blood, spoken word or physical activity.”

 

Vergil slid the curtains closed-- the heavy velvet shut out any light from outside. Then he turned to you. You took off your glasses and placed them on your bedside table with your hair ornaments. "Like sex?" 

 

You laughed, "That's one way." He had always been a blunt man, so it didn't surprise you. His eyes raked your form-- clad in a black silk slip with a slit going up one side for mobility. You were barefoot, you face void of its normal red lipstick and eyeliner. You looked so pure… like a lamb ready for slaughter.

 

You looked back at him taking note of the lust in his eyes. Your heart pounded in your chest. 

 

“I think you deserve a reward… for being my comrade when no one else would.”

 

You blinked at him, astonished that he would even bring something like that up. He wanted to return a favor, and while you were interested in forming a bond with him you didn't want to do it this way. “I don’t do what I do for a reward. I do it because I care about you and I want you to succeed.” you admitted. But you dare not say more. You didn't want to change the dynamic the two of you had by sharing your feelings. 

 

Vergil stepped in front of you and touched your chin. He didn’t need to say anything else. Why waste words when you already knew how he felt? He was glad to do it. He wanted to. Partly for his own satisfaction and partly so that you could become stronger and thus more useful to him. He knew he had to possess you even if he wasn't sure how he felt. 

 

"I want you to succeed too."

 

Vergil took the athame from your table. It glimmered in the dull light of your room. It was black steel with purple gems in its hilt. A gift from your mother. He ran the knife down your throat and slashed the front of your dress. 

 

Your chest laid bare to him, though there was still fabric to cover your nipples. Fear rippled through you, unsure of what he would do next. "Your skin… it begs me to mark it." 

 

His excitement grew, a strain on his pants. He quickly discarded his coat and vest. He knew from reading that this was very important to a witch. But you were an object of his fantasies more than once. And now you were submitting to him, laid back on your elbows, opening your legs for him. 

 

He also knew that you were a virgin. That, he took perverse pleasure in. He would have to stop himself from ripping you apart. 

 

He wanted to test the waters, removing his gloves and discarding them on the floor. His need for neatness was overridden by his lust. That's what it was. Lust. You bit back a moan as he plunged his index finger into you. He was surprised at how wet you already were. You were touch starved. Any little thing he did would drive you up the wall. But it wasn't the act itself that made you crazy with longing. It was how he watched you, how he focused on you. When he looked up at you from his place betwixt your legs, pushing in a second finger as he did, the look he gave  _ you _ , had you covering your mouth as you whimpered. Dante was right next door. You didn't want to be rude. It was already strange it being your first time and you barely knew him.

 

Vergil must have been reading your mind. "Sing, Little Fool, so Dante can hear you too."

 

Red crept across your face and you opened your mouth in protest but a throaty moan left you instead as he pressed his tongue against your clit. 

 

You dripped shamelessly around his fingers as he pumped his digits in you slowly, teasingly. He watched you still, intrigued by how ignorant you were to how desperate you looked. You were still trying to control yourself even when you both knew it was a futile effort. 

 

You bit down hard on your lip, bringing forth blood. It dripped down your chin.

 

Well good. Blood was needed for this "ritual"-- the two of you binding yourselves tone another. He slowly slid his fingers from your slick core and offered them to you. You looked at him and opened your mouth.

 

"Don't waste it." He warned. Surprise flashed across his face when you sucked his fingers rolling your tongue between each one, your green eyes hedy with need. He chuckled. You were getting the hang of things. 

 

He took his fingers away from your mouth and placed his lips on yours. You blinked in astonishment. He pulled your bottom lip into his mouth and sucked the copious blood there. He sat you up and pulled you into an embrace that could be described as one of lovers. In it you felt emotions he dare not show. Need and want.

 

He moved his lips against yours, the partaking of blood pushed to the back of his mind. Your lips tasted like rose syrup and his near brutal assault of them coated both of your mouths in the red liquid. In a trance, he rutted against you in a rare lack of self control. He caught himself and pushed you away, abruptly. You fell back on the bed softly with a gentle complaint. You were panting to catch your breath.

 

He stood and walked over to your altar. Taking the blessed athame that lay there he sliced open the palm of his hand. Crimson ran down his forearm. "Come. Take it all."

 

You went to him, obediently and caught the red trail with your tongue. You rested your mouth against his self inflicted wound, letting the warm liquid run down your throat. 

 

It was metallic and earthy. But most importantly… it was his. 

 

The sight of your drinking his blood nearly drove him over the edge. He reached down and was surprised at how hard he was. Unable to bear it, he finally released himself from the confines of his pants. Blood dripped down your chin and onto your chest, making a morose map onto the taupe skin.

 

And the dam broke. 

 

He ripped off the remnants of your dress and threw you on top of your altar. Your gold idols and candles crashed to the floor haphazardly as the crazed man crashed his lips to yours. 

 

Your altar creaked beneath your weight as you girded yourself against Vergil's ministrations. He had gone so long without a womans touch, he hadn't realized how he missed it. That was it right? It could have been any woman and he would've come undone. 

 

His cock pressed against you expectantly and when it brushed rather roughly against your ultra sensitive clit you cried out. 

 

" _ Vergil!" _

 

He sheathed himself into you fully right there. Your cries goaded him on, made him swell further with pride. You were dripping for him, and taking him so deep despite this being your first time. He slammed into you mercilessly.

 

In a moment of clarity, he looked into your eyes.

 

There was pain, pleasure and adoration. As if you were looking at your God. He loved it. You didn't tell him to slow down or be softer. You wanted to feel everything. This was him. At his most primal. 

 

He pulled out with a quiet groan, eliciting a small whine from you. His blue eyes raking up and down your body covered in blood and sweat. 

 

"Are you done…?" You asked quietly. Your excitement dripped down your legs and onto the dark wood of your defiled altar.

 

Vergil saw it and gave you a dark grin. "Haha… no." He answered lowly. He retrieved  _ Yamato,  _ that rested dutifully against your altar, knowing exactly where he wanted to mark you. 

 

Kissing the place below your collarbone and above your left breast he stepped back and-- not so gently-- carved a rather large and deep letter "V". He watched you as you screamed. 

 

Vergil chuckled. "I bind you, Beatrice Redgrave, to me, both in blood and lust."

 

…

 

Vergil held you close and drove into you roughly from tip to hilt being ever efficient. Your massive headboard slammed into the wall with each movement. His breathing was even, demeanor calm now and amused slightly at the mess you were making of yourself. Gasping for breath, sweating, unable to match his pace. In your earlier moments you were graceful-- technical almost but this was round four and you were undone. 

 

Most of him enjoyed seeing you this way, begging and desperate. It fueled his hunger for you. "Tell me, Little Fool… can you feel my power coursing through you?" He whispered,  pulling away from you, ramming into your core relentlessly. Struggling to speak coherent words--

 

He smirked, gazing down at your breasts that bobbed with every movement, reaching down to feel how you covered him in your juices. "Look at you. What a mess you've made of yourself." You had truly underestimated his stamina and power. He leaned down, breathing in your hair and shivered. The act alone nearly made him cum. 

 

As you sputtered words of plea and nonsense, Vergil contemplated. Fully intent on fucking you until you passed out he wondered if his intentions were true. Did he really want you to become a true witch by forming a bond with you? Or did he just want the bond? Was he driven by carnal instinct, his demonic side telling him that you were a fruit ripe for picking? Was he just being a man?

 

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you approached another orgasm. He fucked you right through it, surprising himself when he came too goaded on by the way you pulled onto him and choked on his name.

 

It was an ethereal sight as he pulled out-- sex fluids still connecting you. You were covered in sweat, eyes half lidded and lips swollen with kiss. Taking a deep breath, he glanced at you now dead asleep with your legs still wide open. You were still human after all. Smiling to himself, he pushed your hair out of your face to better see you.

 

So angelic… despite what you were now. A true witch who had fornicated with a demon.

 

Well half demon.

 

It was good enough. 

 

He didn't want to bother Dante anymore than he already had-- he no doubt heard the entire thing-- so he lay next to you, thinking. What were his reasons and did you only accept because you wanted to be stronger? He wasn't sure if he would like the answer if he ever figured out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little longer the others for obvious reasons... and while I've written many lemons in my life I have never posted one to the internet... so this to me was very brave.


	7. A Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Vergil say goodbye to one another.

The following morning you walked out into the forest, barefoot with a nude face. No glasses, no jewelry. You were just yourself. With Nyx at your heels you felt all powerful. It was a dewy morning, uncharacteristic of the area. Vergil watched you from the library window while Dante rummaged around in the kitchen for food.

Vergil joined his brother in the kitchen taking a sip from his tea. "What kind of house doesn't even have booze?" Dante muttered grumpily. He then looked over to his brother looking very serene. "So what, you get laid and now you're a different man?" He grumbled, feeling a little jealous. It was strange, the younger twin never envied his older brother or anyone for that matter. He just wasn't the jealous type. "I owed her."

"So you blew her back out? That's how you pay people back?" Dante paused for a moment, shutting the cabinets after his search for alcohol proved fruitless. "How was it?"

Vergil ignored his brother and placed his empty teacup in the sink. 

When you returned around noon human time the boys were gone. You placed the herbs and rocks that you found on your walk on the table. Your hands and feet were covered in dirt. 

After a quick shower, you went to your study. 

You knew exactly which portal you would open and it didn't require human blood! Great!

Vergil entered suddenly. "Lay with me." He demanded. He wasn't quite exhausted yet. Instead of killing demons or sparring with his brother, he wanted to spend this nightly time with you. "Cant, I'm working."

Vergil grabbed your wrist, anger bubbling in his stomach. "You deny me?"

What? Since when did he care?

"It's a full moon tonight. Maybe you and Dante can join me?"

He looked at you quizzically. "I think the meaning of such an event will go over his head." 

"Its up to you." You retrieved your dress from his place in the back if your armoire. "Your time here may be coming to an end… if this offering ceremony goes well. I'll have what I need to open a portal for you." 

"Very good." He replied simply, taking his leave. If Vergil wasn't so emotionally constipated he might have been a little sad. Staying in your home with you, while you cooked he and his brothers meals, reading books together while drinking tea, killing demons while you foraged in the forest, sparring with him made him think of things that could've been. A man he might have been if things were different.

Both men elected to go with you. 

It was time and they were eager to get back home.

It was quick, too. The moon had accepted your offering and with your new strength you were able to open a portal without any tools. 

The twins marvelled, this was something the likes of which they had never seen. True magick... something good that came from demonic energy. It was a sight. 

"The portal will fully open in 6 hours, human time."

Dante clapped your back as Vergil watched the swirling blue vortex before him in awe.

"So, I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say that this is a one time one way portal?" He asked quietly. "You're right."

As you all retreated back to the house, hooking your arm with Dante's, walking like two 18th century aristocrats, you explained. "I can open portals whenever I please. After this I'll probably only use them to visit my mother and maybe even my father…"

You looked up at the dusk sky, then back at Dante. "I don't intend to open any portals for you two to come back. Ever. Vergil has caused me so much trouble since he came here." 

"Right. Trouble." Dante snickered. You bumped him, playfully. "You know your brother better than I do. It's better if we never see each other again."

He nodded. It was true. 

You sighed. "I would just complicate things."

Dante nodded again in agreement. And as much as he liked you too, it would be better if you just stayed away. 

You cooked one last meal for them. It was an old recipe you found in a cookbook from Redgrave City. Your dad had sent it to you. He said it "had all the recipes he grew up on and loved". He thought by giving it to you, you could learn a bit about him. 

It was a potato dish with spring onions and gravy. Very simple. Your dad called it his favorite one. 

Vergil and Dante loved it. "Just like mom used to make." 

After eating you and Dante laid on the floor of your study. You were trying in vain to explain to him the hierarchies of demons, thinking it might help in his business. 

Eventually after some goading Vergil joined you on the floor, and you all lay there. Staring up at the ceiling in silence. The three of you. One man who embraced his human side and the other who shunned it, yet became stronger with it. And they were both amazing in their own way.

"I think I will go see my Dad." You declared suddenly.

...

Vergil looked back at you once again. The portal swirled with blue light, large enough for the twins to walk through.

_ "You know, when you fell into my dining room that day… there was a name you kept saying over and over again. 'Armide'. She must've been very important to you." _

_ "She was nothing but a vessel for my legacy." _

_ You touched his cheek gently. "You don't have to tell me. My mother sent me a book about her." _

_ Vergil grinned. "And what do you think of her?" _

_ "She was certainly a force to be reckoned with. We are a poorer people without her." _

_ He hummed in response, for once fully content. You straddling him, nude with your hair down, candlelight dancing across your face. He loved the way you looked above him in the moments after your coupling. _

"C'mon, Verg!" Dante called to his brother. You waved to him, tears welling up in your eyes. He was far away but he could feel your sadness and also your joy. 

_ He kissed you slowly, running his hands up and down your sides. He had told himself all the subsequent sex after your bonding ritual was purely for his pleasure. But he knew it wasn't true. He knew it was because he loved you. That's why tomorrow he wouldn't look back or try to remember.  _

_ You pulled away from him, hands on his chest. "Too bad Nero won't ever know her. A shame. Mothers are important." You mused as he ran his fingers over the large V he had carved into your chest. He hummed again, admiring his work. What were you talking about? One thing he did know was hed never forget your body and that he was master over you. Love was selfish. _

_ He wondered how he would forget such a time in his life. Well… just like he had before…  _

Vergil stepped through the portal with his brother and it closed almost immediately after. That was it.

You were gone to him forever. And it was for the best. He wasn't made for love, though he did enjoy the few months of being in your life and falling for you which he dare not admit.

Little did he know, you sent the only copy of "Armide of Fortuna: The Witch's Hammer" to her only son. Mothers were important. Vergil had agreed with you. And you felt it only fair to give her offspring what was by birthright, his. 

You laughed wiping tears from your eyes. You owed Vergil. It was the least you could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through it guys. The fact that people actually read this made it all worth it. ☺️


End file.
